The Beast
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: His demand was written in blood. It covered the outer walls of the village. It covered the walls of the homes inside the walls. It dripped down the hallways leading to her bedchamber. Belle awoke seeing red. "I demand the Lady as my mate. Give her to me or you will burn. The Beast"
1. Chapter 1

His demand was written in blood. It covered the outer walls of the village. It covered the walls of the homes inside the walls. It dripped down the hallways leading to her bedchamber. Belle awoke seeing red.

_I demand the Lady as my mate. Give her to me or you will burn. The Beast_

"Belle I cannot let you go with this- with this Beast!" Sir Maurice cried a half an hour later, "How can you even think of it?"

"Papa! He keeps us safe! Our ancestors made a pack with him long ago, he would guard us in exchange for one demand. This is it," Belle said.

"As your fiance, I will not allow it!" Gaston bellowed, "His mate, who does he think he is?"

"No one," Belle tilted her chin defiantly, "decides my fate but me. I've made my choice, I will go."

"Belle..."

"Good bye Papa," she said quietly.

"Belle!" the doors shut behind her.

She was brief. Collecting a few items and her cloak before trudging out into the forest. And then, standing in a clearing, deep deep in the forest, did the reality of what she'd done sank in.

She'd left. She'd left her home, her father, her village to save them. She'd left to become the _mate_ of a beast. Was he a actual beast? Was there any man inside of him? She'd only ever heard stories of the dark Beast of the forest. They said he look much like a man, but greenish and with gold fleck scales. The stories said he made deals and was ruthless and primal.

Belle didn't notice the purple mist circling her. It moved closer surrounding her.

"Hello?" She called, "I'm here! You don't have to hurt the town, I'm here!"

The was a rustling in the woods to her left. She turned and the noise moved, circling her. Her pulse quickened. Belle stepped back, foot catching on the root poking up from the ground. She fell backward only then noticing the purple mist enveloping her.

And then he was there. A man with skin that caught the light, with piercing eyes, with a dark smile, with straggly hair that was cut long.

Darkness ebbed at her vision as the mist stole her conciseness. The Beast reached out a long finger to touch her cheek.

"Mine."

She closed her eyes.

...

Belle wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious. She only knew that the Beast had found her before she'd black out. Now she stretched her arms and legs, hesitant to test out her limbs and discover her new surroundings.

She was warm, in a comfortable soft bed? She opened one eye and, yes, she was in a bed of sorts. A bed of sorts in a dark stone chamber. She was also nude.

The Beast-man had stripped her of her gold dress (she noted it shredded and torn) and left her wrapped in a old quilt. Belle flushed at the though of him undressing her. She pulled the quilted tighter around her as she sat up. She was not in a stone chamber but a cave, with an odd fire pit to her right and what looked to be the entrance to her left.

Footfalls echoed as the Beast entered. He wasn't a large man, but he looked powerful dressed in a strange leather tunic with animal hides draped over his shoulders. He carried two bowls.

He left the hides fall to the floor as he knelt in front of her.

"Are you the Beast?" Belle asked, "The one who asked for me?"

He nodded, "Belle mine now."

"W-what are you doing to do with me?"

"Mate."

Belle did not find this answer enlightening or comforting. The Beast took one of the bowls and pricked his finger with a knife hidden under his tunic. A drop of blood fell into the bowl, and the liquid inside glowed for a moment.

"What is that? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Be still," was her only reply.

He moved quickly, pulling away her blanket so she was exposed to him. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she was laying on her stomach.

"Be still," he repeated gruffly.

Belle shut her eyes tightly, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable to be laying face down and naked in front of a man she had just met. A man- if he was even that- who had declared that he was going to mate with her.

She felt a cool touch on the back of her neck. It moved down across her back in a pattern. After a few moments, Belle realized that the Beast was painting her with the strange liquid. His ministrations moved across her back and legs and arse.

"Good girl," he murmured before rolling her over to continue on her front.

Belle watched him dip his figure in the bowl again before creating a pattern across her shoulders. He moved down her navel and along her hips. He spread her legs and moved between them, eyes dropping momentary to study her sex.

He lifted one leg to draw on the inside curve, close to her center. Belle involuntarily moaned in pause at the touch, causing the Beast to smile as he worked. He moved down her leg and then to the other leaving his odd, intricate patterns on her body.

The Beast leaned over her then, still between her legs, and began on her breasts. His touch as feather light but felt like fire on Belle's skin. She moaned again, face hot. It was new and alarming the effect his touch had on her. He started with the left breast, with the nipple last, which he covered in paint. Then the right, in which he repeated the same process but before finishing, he bent and sucked her nipple into his mouth, then kissed it and said, "mine."

He sat up and announced, "Mate is marked."

He took her hand and- before Belle has her senses together to understand what was happening- pricked her finger. Letting a drop of blood fall in the second bowl. He stood and moved to leave.

"Wait!" Belle cried, finding her voice, "I'm... marked?"

The Beast nodded, "Now sleep, mate when wake."

Belle looked down at her skin but the patterns he'd drawn had dried and soaked into her skin. She slept, feeling afraid and oddly excited for what awaited her when she awoke.

...

Belle didn't know how long had passed but when she awoke the Beast was poking at a fire he'd lit in the fireplace. She sat up, quilt wrapped around her again.

"What is your name?" she called out to him. The Beast stood, silent, and approached her. He was holding a goblet and, like her, was undressed.

He knelt in front of her and pulled her to her knees opposite from him. He lifted the cup.

"Beauty and Beast, two become one," he took a drink and added, "forever."

He held it to her lips, forcing her to drink too. The wine spilled from her lips but the Beast did not seem to notice. His eyes had grown black. He threw the cup aside and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her roughly.

They fell onto the bed together, the Beast rolling Belle onto her back. He kissed her mouth then let hi kisses slip lower, across her jaw down to her throat. He kissed her racing pulse, punctuating each kiss with the decoration of "Mine." He kissed her until he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder, choosing there to use his teeth.

Belle screamed in both pain and pleasure as he bit her, drawing blood. He lapped at the place knowing the mark would last a long while. His hands, meanwhile, busied themselves. One hand held her hips down whilst the other caressed her breast. His mate moaned, a pleasing sound, but he enjoyed the noise she made when he pinched her nipple even more.

He lowered his mouth to the other breast, kissing her before lapping at her other nipple. He pinch her again and let her buck into his mouth, then sucking on her like a new born babe.

The hand from her breast moved between her legs next where she had grown wet. He found her most sensitive bud of nerves and rubbed her there. The Beast grinned darkly as his mate writhed and begged for more, please, more, beneath him. He had chosen well.

He pushed her legs open harshly and lowered his mouth to her dripping folds. He lapped at her sex, tongue and teeth and long fingers teasing her until she broke.

He moved up her body again, kissing her so she could taste herself. Belle opened her eyes to look at him. His own eyes had gone black, staring at her with lust.

He thrust into her, not bothering to be gentle. Belle cried out, her body not used to being stretched so.

_Rumpelstiltskin_

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle cried as he trust into her again. He found a steady pace and continued, his movements rough and primal.

Belle cried out his name again as she clenched around him and came a second time. Rumpelstiltskin, the Beast, only lasted two thrusts more before spilling into her.

He pulled her close, petting her hair as she fell asleep.

_My Belle,_ his voice whispered in her mind, _Sleep well, you are safe._


	2. Marks and Mind Games

Rumpelstiltskin stretched out in his bed. His new mate lay with her head on his chest. He could tell that morning had come, even though his chamber betrayed no change in time.

He traced the curve of her hip, causing her to sigh in her sleep. The patterns he had painted on her had long since soaked into her skin, but now as he touched her they began to glow a faint gold light as his mark aroused her. The paint had been a magic mix that would only react to their mate's touch. It both glowed and made her skin much more sensitive to his touch.

His hands slipped lower, between her legs. Rumpelstiltskin pressed a kiss to her forehead as he slid a long finger inside of her. He slowly stroked her inner walls, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Belle signed in her sleep, hips bucking at his touch.

He added two more fingers, spreading her wide, pumping them into her. She awoke as she came, sobbing in his arms.

Belle was disoriented, "Where am I?"

Rumpelstiltskin hummed and held her to his chest, "safe."

He waited, laying still, until her pulse stopped racing. Then he rolled her onto her back. He nuzzled her throat, kissing the bite wound he'd left on her last night. He held her wrists above her head so she couldn't escape him.

_Good morning little one, did you sleep well?_ His voice filled her mind.

Belle gasped, strained against his grasp.

"How-?"

He continued to kiss her throat, _when we mated it bound us together. Did you enjoy it?_

The Beast lifted his head to grin at her embarrassment. He dropped down again, back to kissing her between her breasts.

_You're emotions are like an open book to me now. You feel… flustered, but you do enjoy this._

His tongue flicked her nipple; he smiled as she whimpered.

_Would you like to see something else that came to pass when we mated?_

"Yes," Belle whispered hoarsely. The Beast released her wrists and rolled onto his side next to her. He ran a finger across her stomach, casing the marking to glow all over her body. Belle gasped and held up a hand, looking at the patterns.

"Marked," he said before adding in her mind, _as my mate._

The glow grew brighter and it felt like he was touching her all over.

_My mark can also be used to pleasure you without laying a finger on your skin_.

He lifted his hand so he wasn't touching her, the marks still glowing. Belle felt like he was caressing her, kissing her.

"I want- I need-" she stuttered reaching for him.

"Mate?" he growled, eyes growing dark.

"Yes! Please, please!" her hands grabbed his shoulders and he moved between her legs again. Patterns began to stand out against his skin, just as dark as her's was light.

They glowed in contrast as he pushed himself into her again and again, being no more gentle than he was the night before.

"Belle, Belle, Belle" he grunted.

She cried out, clenching around him, coming. The Beast managed to hold on a a thrust more before releasing into her.

He rolled onto his side, holding her tightly against him. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. They laid still a moment before the Beast rolled away, moving to squat beside their bed.

_There is food for you there,_ he gestured to a table with a single bowl.

Then he pointed to a hallway deeper into the cavern, lit by candles, _that way is a place where you can clean yourself. Stay in these two rooms little mate. I'll be back tonight._

He stood and began to leave via another dark hall. He stopped, turned and regarded her again, _Yes, I think I will enjoy you greatly_.

Belle wrapped herself up in the quilt and walked over to the table. She was sore from their… couplings, and hungry. The bowl held a slice of cooked meat, some chopped fruit, and a large piece of bread.

She ate with her hands, realizing she had no idea how long had passed since she'd left her home. She also had no way for telling what time of day it was. What had she done?

Left her home, her friends, her family to be the mate of this, this Rumpelstiltskin? Was that his name? She didn't even know his name and yet they had laid together like husband and wife. Her face flushed remembering.

She had enjoyed it.

Wrapping the quilt tighter around her body she walked cautiously down the hall. He said she could wash up down here? At the end of the cave hall she found a bubbling hot spring, large and inviting. She shed the wrap and climbed in.

Looking down at her self, Belle was aghast to find fingerprint-like bruises on her wrists, hips and legs. Blood was smeared down the inside of her thigh, marking her as a virgin no longer. She scrubbed it away, telling herself to be brave, and let the heat soothe her aching muscles.

She stayed in the bath for a long while, letting her fingers and toes wrinkle. Wrapping up in the quilt again she walked back to the Beast's bedchamber.

It was an odd room. The bed more of a nest of blankets and pillows in the floor. A spinning wheel sat close by. There was the table at one end, a wardrobe at the other. By the table was a fireplace, blazing hot with a screen that looked like it was made of pure gold.

Belle walked over to the wardrobe, and tried to open it. It would not budge. She tried harder, shaking the doors, curiosity mounting. The blanket that had been around her she'd dropped on the floor in haste. Nothing.

There was a creek behind her. Startled, Belle jumped and turned to see the Beast sitting at his spinning wheel. He was watching her with an amused expression.

_Trouble little one?_

"No, I just wanted to see what was inside. The doors are stuck," Belle explained, stooping to pick up her quilt.

"Hm," he spun the wheel once around before saying, "Come. Sit."

Belle crossed the room and sat down by the fire where he had indicated. The Beast handed her a bowl of food and sat down behind her, his legs on either side of her body, his arms wrapped around her middle.

_You wanted to ask me something?_

Belle look up at him, turning around slightly, "How did you know that?"

He hummed softly, nuzzling her neck in response.

"I- well, yes. I wanted to ask you what your name was. I though maybe it was Rumpelstiltskin because it just popped into my head last night…"

_It is Rumpelstiltskin, you're right._

"Oh," Belle took a bite, "Thank you. And why don't you talk more? Why do you only talking in my head?"

_I cannot speak more than one or two words at a time. I prefer to use this more intimate form of communication with you, though. But with others I do this:_

Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin's voice vibrated through the cavern, "I CAN SPEAK WITH OTHERS LIKE THIS."

Belle startled, and cowered into his arms.

"I think I like the other way better," Belle commented, finishing her supper.

_Yes, as do I. Go get in bed now, on all fours, legs apart. Last night I had you like a human, but tonight I'm going to take you like a beast._

Belle was surprised by the order, but moved to obey. Once she was in position, Rumpelstiltskin moved about behind her, undressing himself.

_I am a Beast, little mate, and I will not always be this in control. Sometimes my more primal instinct will take control, like last night. Do you understand?_

"Y-yes," was the shaky reply.

_You make a fetching picture from this angle, though,_ Belle's marks began to glow on her skin, _You will be thoroughly ravished._

She trembled at this decoration, hearing him kneel on the bed behind her. He moved her knees farther apart, smiling as she whined softly.

_Sore, little one?_

Not waiting for a response, he blew cold air across her sex, maker her shiver. He drew one finger along her wet folds. Then he slid two fingers inside, crooking them slightly to massage her. Belle mewed and arched her back. He scissored in and out of her, then added a third finger. He continued until she orgasmed, clenching around his digits.

He then pinched her clit, hard, and thrust inside of her. Belle cried out. The Beast caught her waist to steady himself as he moved into her again and again. Belle felt like it was an eternity of him, fulling her, pushing deeper than she though possible.

She screamed his name as she came again. Rumpelstiltskin persisted a great deal longer, until Belle felt as if she would fall over and pass out from exhaustion. She had come a third time by now, and it was that that pushed the Beast over the edge, causing him to release inside of her.

Belle collapsed on the bed curling into Rumpelstiltskin's arms as sleep over took her.


End file.
